


So...ya like jazz?

by smol_tortilla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Matt Holt, Chatting & Messaging, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Demisexual Shiro (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, Memes, Mutual Pining, Other, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Past Abuse, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_tortilla/pseuds/smol_tortilla
Summary: keef: whateverurmum: what is that I smell??greengoblin: I dont know my dear brothergreengoblin: perhaps it is the s a l turmum: ah yes perhaps it is the s a l turmum: but where is it coming from my dear siblingkeef: yeah, yeah I get it!keef: go to sleep!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I'm posting online and it's a f r e a k i n g text fic. Oh well, I like crack fics, I hope y'all enjoy it.

lance **has added** keith, shiro, allura, hunk **and** pidge **to I'm so sad Alexa play despacito**

 

lance **has changed** lance **'s name to** melikey

melikey **has changed** keith **'s name to** keef

melikey **has changed** allura **'s name to** Kween

melikey **has changed** pidge **'s name to** greengoblin

melikey **has changed** hunk **'s name to** GordonRamsay

melikey **has changed** shiro **'s name to** SpaceDaddy

 

keef: the

keef: fuck

greengoblin: hello to you too

SpaceDaddy: It's too early for this

SpaceDaddy: Wait, Pidge aren't you supposed to be in class right now?

greengoblin: yeet

keef: I just heard him sigh from the other side of the appartment

melikey: pidgeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

greengoblin: wut

melikey: i need the help for the bio essayyyyyyyyy

greengoblin: why should I help u

melikey: cause were friends uwu

greengoblin: perish

greengoblin: I dont even take bio

greengoblin: ask keith

keef: no

melikey: do u see y i didnt ask him

SpaceDaddy: Keith, be nice

SpaceDaddy: He didn't even ask you

keef: ...

keef: ok go ahead lance

melikey: nah ill just ask lura

keef: ok I'll help

greengoblin: ooh plot twist

Kween: I heard klance so I came

keef:what's a klance?

melikey: safcvgaxgsavdjkbx

melikey: LURA

Kween: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

greengoblin: I don't think I say this enough but I love you Allura

Kween: Oh I know

melikey: oOOh she sassy

keef: no, seriously what's klance

 

**sharpshooter >koGayne**

sharpshooter: sooo

sharpshooter: do you want to meet tom at the library??

koGayne: wait, u actually want my help

sharpshooter: yeah ofc

sharpshooter: unless you were just joking and dont actually want to

koGayne: no, I do

koGayne: so tomorrow at 10?

sharpshooter: yeah cool :)

 

koGayne>ShiroGone

koGayne: gAY

ShiroGone: What did he do now?

koGayne sent (1) image

ShiroGone: you're so gone

ShiroGone: or should I say

koGayne: shiro no

ShiroGone: SHIROGONE

koGayne: FCUKING

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is short but I'm posting the next chapter either today or tomorrow  
> Have a good day :)


	2. Chapter 2

 

**HoneyBunny >sharpshooter**

**05:34pm**

HoneyBunny: Bro?

sharpshooter: bro?

HoneyBunny: I'm leaving early tomorrow so I can't make you breakfast

sharpshooter: bro? :(

HoneyBunny: ok I'll make something and leave it in the fridge

sharpshooter: nah its cool ill just pass by lura's cafe with keith

HoneyBunny: Keith???( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

sharpshooter: hes just helping me with the bio essay

HoneyBunny: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

sharpshooter: ughhhhhh ihateyou

HoneyBunny: I love you too

 

**I'm sad Alexa play despacito**

**06:01pm**

SpaceDaddy: Wait

SpaceDaddy: Why isn't Matt in this group?

greengoblin: we don't need thots around here

keef: then why is lance in this group

melikey: :(

GordonRamsay: don't listen to him

melikey: :)

melikey: i guess i forgot to add him

greengoblin: wait don't

 

melikey **has added** matt **to I'm sad Alexa play despacito**

 

melikey: too late :3

matt:hey hey hey

SpaceDaddy: Why did I speak

matt: hey daddy ;)

greengoblin: i warned you all

keef: y'all*

melikey: you all*

keef: Y'ALL*

melikey: YOU ALL*

keef: Y'ALL*

SpaceDaddy: sigh

GordonRamsay: sigh

 

matt **has changed** matt **'s name to** urmum

 

SpaceDaddy: Are you serious Matt? You're almost 30

urmum: is almost 30

SpaceDaddy: Well played

melikey: never have i ever seen such pure genius

greengoblin: youve been in this group for less than a minute and Im already ready for death

keef: mood

melikey: mood

SpaceDaddy: mood

greengoblin:...

melikey:...

melikey: did shiro just

urmum: yee

keef: Shiro? using millenial slang? it's more likely than you think

melikey:did you just

melikey: and he just

melikey: i

greengoblin: I think you guys broke him

melikey:...

melikey: keith... u know memes...

melikey:my whole life it's been a lie

GordonRamsay: oh no

GordonRamsay: Lance doesn't have the brains to process this

greengoblin: OHHH GET REKT

melikey: HUNK

melikey: MY BRO MY BUDDY MY MAN

melikey: MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD HOW COULD YOU

keef: wait you and hunk are related??

GordonRamsay: no

melikey: no

keef: then why???

melikey: ahhh...

melikey: balance is restored in the universe

keef: ???

 

**00:40am**

 

melikey: would the past tense of yeet be yote or yeeted?

greengoblin: why the fuck are you up so late

urmum: technically he's up early

melikey: matts right but that isnt the point

melikey: yote or yeeted

greengoblin: yote

urmum:yeeted

keef: yote

melikey: yote 2-1 yeeted

melikey: hmmm I think we have a winner

Kween: Wait!

urmum: n-nani?

greengoblin: godamnit Matt

Kween: what bout

Kween: ...yoted...

melikey: a perfect compromise!

melikey: lura ur once again the perfect being

Kween: Why thank you lance

keef: whatever

urmum: what is that I smell??

greengoblin: I dont know my dear brother

greengoblin: perhaps it is the s a l t

urmum: ah yes perhaps it is the s a l t

urmum: but where is it coming from my dear sibling

keef: yeah, yeah I get it!

keef: go to sleep!

melikey: what was that about

keef: go to sleep lance


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keef: calm ur tiddies takashit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that Shiro is canonically into men. I'm so happy we're finally getting rep. Shatt who? It's all about Shadam/ Adashi now

**I'm sad Alexa play despacito**

**06:00am**

 

GordonRamsay: good morning :)

Kween:good morning

SpaceDaddy: Good morning

urmum: Howdy motherfuckers

SpaceDaddy: We couldn't have one peaceful morning

 

**07:20am**

 

greengoblin: I warned you didn't I

Kween: this is new

Kween: most of us are awake before 12???

greengoblin: we're just missing klance

urmum: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

GordonRamsay: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Kween: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

SpaceDaddy: Guys.

SpaceDaddy: Not everyone likes their love lives to be meddled with

urmum: talking bout love lives

urmum: when are you gonna u gonna hit up Adam

greengoblin: wait a tic

greengoblin: who the feck is Adam

urmum: [ADAM](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kZSfPPJ4Fk8)

Kween: now that's what I call quality

 

**07:30am**

 

Kween: ok but who is Adam?

GordonRamsay: I'll do you 1 better. Where is Adam?

melikey: ill do u 1 better

melikey WHY is Adam?

SpaceDaddy: Suddenly I've lost my ability to read

urmum: Adam was part of the Squad™ back in high school

urmum: and they in the same course rn

keef: Adam is basically my step-dad

Kween: When can we meet him?

greengoblin: Where does he live?

melikey: Is he hot?

SpaceDaddy: This is why I never talked about him.

SpaceDaddy: I don't want you guys to corrupt him.

urmum: dont worry fam

urmum: I got u

SpaceDaddy: No

greengoblin: Binch when

Kween: I'm free next Friday

urmum: next friday it is

SpaceDaddy: NO

keef: calm ur tiddies takashit

melikey ; tiddies lmao

greengoblin: takashit

Kween: takashit

urmum: takashit

 

urmum **has changed** SpaceDaddy **'s name to** takashit

 

takashit: I hate this family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is all about Klance™ fluff


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for some dope ass klance.

Lance sat in the corner of the library with his laptop open on the desk. He tapped his foot anxiously on the floor and checked his phone every other minute while waiting for Keith. He didn't really like being in public spaces alone. Even though he puts up a confident and flirty persona he can't stand the feeling that everybody's watching him. People tell him that people are too busy with their own lives to be judging him but he can't help but feel extremely insecure. He quickly glances around and then goes back to staring down at his phone and tugs at his hoodie sleeves.

 

"Hey dude," Keith greeted while sitting down next to Lance and tying up his hair, "It's so hot. How can you wear a hoodie in this weather."

 

"The only hot thing here is me." Lance smirked as Keith fondly rolled his eyes and turned towards the laptop screen. "Soooo, what do you think so far?"

 

"Lance?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"The only word in this whole word document is 'tiddies'"

 

"Yeahhh, I need help."

 

After working on the essay for an hour Lance couldn't concentrate anymore. Keith couldn't have picked a worst day to wear a tight shirt and he had his hair up, it's like he wants Lance to fail this class. He tried his best to pay attention to the different marine characteristics and how global warming affected them but he couldn't stop looking at the way Keith's hair perfectly frames his face when it's tied up or how Keith would lean closer to him to point out a mistake in the text and how his breath would make Lance's skin tingle.

 

"Hey," Keith suddenly asked, "are you okay?"

 

"UM... Y-yeah, I' m cool, just hungry y'know."

 

"Oh. Wanna pass by McDonald's and go watch something at my place."

 

Lance, afraid that his voice will betray him, just nods and starts packing up his stuff.

**I'm sad Alexa play despacito**

**11:30**

 

greengoblin: lol chem teacher left the class

greengoblin: time to blow some shit up

takashit: Pidge no.

Kween: Pidge yes.

takashit: Do any of you pay attention in class

urmum: arent you supposed to be teaching a class rn

takashit: Oh poop

greengoblin: #letshiroswear2k18

Kween: wtf

Kween: I think you've been spending too much time with Keith Shiro

takashit: He's my brother

greengoblin: there's the problem

greengoblin: talking about that little shite

greengoblin: where the fuck is he

takashit:Probably paying attention in class

Kween: you're his brother

Kween: how do you not know that he doesn't have classes on Friday

takashit: Well, he wasn't home when I left so I assumed

urmum: assuming makes an ass outta u and me

greengoblin: he's at McDonald's

urmum: without me

urmum: that bitch

urmum: where's lance when we need him

greengoblin: he's at McDonald's

Kween: I'm assuming you tracked them using their phones

greengoblin: that's unreliable

greengoblin: what if they left their phones home?

greengoblin: I gave them cupcakes with tracking devices

urmum: ive never been more proud

greengoblin: oh shit the teacher's bajdhlsadjfajdflakjehf

urmum: she ded

takashit: Karma

Kween: Shiro

takashit: Yes?

Kween: class

takashit: Poop

 

"We can either watch a Mothman Documentary or a Bigfoot Documentary." Keith called from his living room while Lance dug through his kitchen for snacks.Lance grabbed a bag of Doritos™ and quickly made his way to the living room. 

 

"There's no way we're watching any of those," Lance argued as he jumped onto the sofa and shoving a hand full of Doritos™ in his mouth, "we should watch Frozen."

 

"There's no way we're watching Frozen again." Keith said in a monotone voice making Lance pout. "The last time we watched it 'Let it Go' was stuck in my head for weeks."

 

"OK hear me out, how 'bout Gravity falls." 

 

Keith took a moment to think about it, then searched Netflix for Gravity Falls and sat next to Lance with a blanket. Lance lifted the blanket and moved closer to him, to the point where their sides were touching. Keith felt his cheeks heat up and hoped that Lance was too busy watching to notice it. They watched the whole first season and most of the second season while making witty remarks every other minute and whenever the intro came on Lance refused to skip it and would sing along as loudly and obnoxiously as he could which made Keith burst out laughing. Lance stared at him in awe, the way his eyes would scrunch up as he threw his head back in laughter and how his laugh revealed the most amazing smile. 

 

"Lance?" Keith's face seems a lot closer to his than before. _OK, OK, OK, don't panic. You're an adult, you can handle this. Speak. Go with your instincts. Just say something._

 

"Has anyone told you that you have the most beautiful smile." Keith's eyes went wide and Lance quickly covered his mouth. _NO BAD LANCE DON'T SPEAK EVER AGAIN_. They sat there in silence for what seemed like hours until the door of the apartment opened and Shiro stepped in.

 

"Keith, I'm hom- oh, hi Lance." This seemed to wake Lance up, which made him jump up, grab his backpack and  run out of the apartment with a quick. "Bye, Shiro. Bye, Keith."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best when it comes to writing but I hope I can improve. Have a good day :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> urmum: i feel like y'all should get to know adam a bit before meeting him irl
> 
> loverboi: oh no the texan is spreading
> 
> urmum has added ADAM! to This is sad Alexa play despacito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally posting another chapter! School has been horrible and I've been trying to find time to draw and write but it's been a busy couple of weeks, I even missed Lance's birthday T-T. Also I can't believe that 500 hundred people decided to read this and reading the comments makes me really happy. Anyway back to the story.

**This is sad Alexa play despacito**

**09:10am**

 

keef: while you were busy being heterosexual I studied the blade

melikey: bold of you to assume any of us are heterosexual

Kween: are any of us actually straight?

GordonRamsay: Pan

greengoblin: Ace Aro

urmum: bi

takashit: Demisexual and homoromantic

keef: hella gay

melikey: bi

Kween: wow

melikey: uh

melikey: i never really noticed that none of us are straight

urmum:Owo

urmum: its true what they say about gays sticking together!!

greengoblin: I cant believe Im related to fuckin Satan himself

 

**12:00pm**

 

melikey **has changed** melikey **'s name to** loverboi

 

loverboi: waddup my dudes

takashit: How many times do I have to tell you to pay attention in class?

loverboi: but it's sooo boringgggggg

takashit: At least get off your phone

loverboi: i would but 'lura is too busy being gay to talk to me

keef: I heard gay

takashit: Not you too Keith

loverboi: she's been staring at this girl for weeks

loverboi: its like high school all over again

takashit: What happened?

loverboi: literally nothing

loverboi: she had this hugeeee crush on this girl in our class for 2 years straight but never talked to her

keef: oh I remeber that

keef: didn't she run into a wall because they greeted her

loverboi: yes

loverboi: yes she did

takashit: She's an adult now, though, I think she can handle talking to girls

loverboi: HAHAHAHAHAHA

loveerboi: THATS THE FUNNIEST THING YOUVE EVER SAID

keef: I for once agree with Lance

keef: we may be older but we're no adults

takashit: Wow, agreeing with Lance?

takashit: You really are turning into an adult.

keef: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

**09:20pm**

 

urmum: i feel like y'all should get to know adam a bit before meeting him irl

loverboi: oh no the texan is spreading

 

urmum **has added** ADAM! **to This is sad Alexa play despacito**

 

ADAM!: Um,,, hey

urmum: heyyyyy adam

urmum: its ya boi

urmum: matt

takashit: You should leave now while you can.

ADAM!: Takashit? lol who came up with that one?

urmum: urs truly

ADAM!: Of course

GordonRamsay: is this the famous Adam we've been hearing about

ADAM!: Adam? yes

ADAM!: Famous? obviously

GordonRamsay: I like him already

loverboi: hunk u like everyone

ADAM!: Okay so Gordon Ramsay is called Hunk

ADAM!: but who are the rest of you

loverboi: the name's Lance

loverboi: but u can call me yours (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞

keef: why are you like this

ADAM!: Keith? Haven't seen you in forever

keef: you came over 2 weeks ago

ADAM!: That's forever ago

greengoblin: waddup fuckers

greengoblin: why hello Adam

ADAM!: Hi

greengoblin: you might not know me but you know my weird ass brother

ADAM!: I'm guessing that your related to Matt then

urmum: HEY

ADAM!: It's true though

takashit: He's already getting corrupted and it's barely been a minute.

ADAM!: I'm not getting corrupted, Takashi.

GordonRamsay: Takashi.

loverboi: Takashi.

greengoblin: Takashi.

keef: Takashi.

takashit: Why are you surprised Keith?

takashit: He always calls me Takashi.

keef: It's just...

keef: It's weird.

keef: We sometimes call you Takashi when joking around but

loverboi: never casually

keef: exactly, I heard in real life but never really noticed it

ADAM!: oh

ADAM!: Should I call him Shiro instead?

keef: no its fine

 

**sharpshooter >koGayne**

 

sharpshooter: hey

sharpshooter: you good?

koGayne: yeah, I guess

koGayne: it's just that Shiro's the only person I've ever really been this close to and he's kind off like my brother. I want him to be happy but sometimes, I don't know. I know it's selfish but I can't help feel like he's going to leave again.

sharpshooter: Keith...

sharpshooter: You're not selfish for thinking that. Shiro is your brother, he would never leave you but you have to let him be a part of another person's life. Sure one day he might not live with you or spend as much time with you but he'll always be your brother. And you know Shiro, he would never let you out of his sight.

koGayne: you're right. Maybe it would be better than having him tell me to put on sunscreen ever time I leave home. haha

sharpshooter: yeah haha

sharpshooter: I might not fully get how you feel but when Veronica got married it felt like a part of my family drifted away from me, but she's still my sister and I got my favourite nephews because of her.

koGayne: Lance

koGayne: Thank you.

sharpshooter: No problemo :)

 

**This is sad Alexa play despacito**

**11:55pm**

 

greengoblin: where the fuck did Allura go ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try my best to write more but life y'know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was Allura doing last chapter? Time to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 7 killed me but Leakira brought me back to life so I could write this.

Allura was on her way to her next class when she saw her. The beautiful blonde girl who always sat in front of her in Biology hidden in an empty corridor. This time it was different though, usually the girl was laughing with her friend or looking at her laptop writing notes but now she was glaring at someone with pure anger. So she did what any curious person would do and got closer to see what was happening.

 

"You were the last person who saw him, you have to know where he is!" The girl aggressively whispered, her eyes shining from gathered tears. Allura looked to the person she was talking to and saw an old friend she had hoped she would never have to see again. Lotor."Answer me!"

 

"I don't know. I left after I got what I wanted." The man in question answered with a smirk spreading across his face. The girl stepped back in disgust but quickly recovered her defensive stance. Lotor looked at his phone and started walking away. "This was fun and all but my father expects me to go to class and I don't like to disappoint him."

 

She fell to the floor and the tears that had been gathering in her eyes finally fell. Without thinking Allura dropped her backpack, rushed to her side and wrapped her in a side-hug to comfort her. The girl cried for a while before standing up and wiping away the tear stains from her face. She stepped away from Allura and looked down. "Thanks, I guess, but i don't really know who you are."

 

Allura picked up her back pack and reached out her hand. "My name's Allura, I think we're in the same bio class." The girl looked up at her and smiled.

 

"Yeah, I think I've seen you before actually." Allura couldn't help but smile at this. She reached for Allura's hand and shook it firmly. "I'm Romelle! Nice to formally meet ya."

 

"Same here," Allura replied before questioning her on the evnts that had occured, "anyway what was happening?"

 

Romelle's smile fell into a frown and her eyes fell to the ground once again. She sighed. "How much did you see?"

 

"Right before Lotor left." Her eyes immediately locked in with Allura's. "Um..."

 

"You know Lotor?"Allura nodded in response.

 

"Yeah, we used to be really close but then I found out what he did to one of my best friends and realized how horrible he is-" Allura glanced to where Lotor had gone off- "but I had no idea he attended this University."

 

Romelle cleared her throat, getting Allura's attention once again before speaking. "My... My brother he... um... he went missing two weeks ago. The last person who...who spoke to him was... um... Lotor." She took a deep breath before continuing. "He was supposed to meet me on Sunday at our usual spot but he...but he never showed up and his roommate said he didn't come home that night."

 

"Have you told anyone else about it?" Allura asked softly.

 

"My parents and the police. That's it." They stood in silence for a while before Romelle looked at the time. "Oh frick. You probably have a class you're missing. I wouldn't want to keep you from being any later than you already are."

 

Allura smiled again and shook her head. "No, it's fine. I have friends in that class, they'll send me notes." Romelle let out a little "oh" and smiled brightly.

 

"We could hang out, if you don't have any other classes today, that is."

 

"Yeah, that'd be cool." Allura responded feeling her face heat up.

 

They spent the rest of the day together talking about anything and everything. And before Allura went home Romelle gave her her phone number. "Make sure to text me sometime, or don't, your choice y'know. Bye-bye!" Romelle announced and they parted ways.

 

**This is sad Alexa play despacito**

**11:55pm**

 

greengoblin: where the fuck did Allura go ?

loverboi: what do u mean???

greengoblin: she wasn't in physics

loverboi: what??? she never misses classes???

greengoblin: yeah

greengoblin: I know

Kween: hey guys

greengoblin: SPEAK OF THE DEVIL

Kween: Does anyone still have Lotor's number?

loverboi: ofc not

greengoblin: ye

loverboi: why would you keep his number?

greengoblin: you never know when you need to reach Satan himself

loverboi: but still...

greengoblin: anyway why Allura?

Kween: Something happened and I need to speak to him

Kween: Right now

loverboi: is everything ok?

Kween: Don't worry Lance

Kween: I wouldn't talk to him if it wasn't an emergency

greengoblin: ok I'll send it right now

loverboi: I don't think this is a good idea

Kween: I'm just texting him about it

Kween: I'll block him right after ok?

loverboi: thanks Allura

Kween: no prob bob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that I'm dropping Voltron the show but I'm staying in the fandom because I love the characters and I love (some of) the people in this fandom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe a thousand people read this. Thank you guys for the kudos too.

**Space Beyonce >L'Oreal**

 

Space Beyonce: Lotor, it's me. Allura

L'Oreal: Allura?

L'Oreal: It's been so long.

Space Beyonce: I never thought I would text you again after what happened

Space Beyonce: But this is serious

L'Oreal: Oh?

L'Oreal: Allura, is it help you seek?

Space Beyonce: Kind of.

Space Beyonce: What do you know about Romelle's brother?

L'Oreal: Bandor? I see.

L'Oreal: He thought of me as his one true friend, how pitiful.

Space Beyonce: Get on with it Lotor, the less time I spend texting you the better.

L'Oreal: Are you still friends with Lance?

Space Beyonce: That has nothing to do with my question.

L'Oreal: Ok. How about we reach a compromise?

L'Oreal: I'll tell you everything I know about that night

L'Oreal: If I can see you and Lance, in real life, of course.

Space Beyonce: No way

L'Oreal: Then I guess you don't want answers

Space Beyonce: Wait..

Space Beyonce: I'll see what I can do.

L'Oreal: Excellent. I'll be waiting for a response.

L'Oreal: I expect one by Sunday. I have quite the busy schedule and I like to plan ahead.

Space Beyonce: Ok.

 

**This is sad Alexa play despacito**

**8:00 am**

 

loverboi **has changed** greengoblin **'s name to** pidgeotto

 

pidgeotto: are you serious lance?

loverboi: uh ye

loverboi: guYS WHAT WE WATCHIN TONIGHT

GordonRamsay: as long as it isn't a horror movie I'm fine

loverboi: Hunk you don't have to be scared ill be there <3

GordonRamsay: I'm not scared.

GordonRamsay: I just don't want to deal with you having nightmares and waking me up during the night

pidgeotto: OH DAMN

loverboi: heart? shattered. friends? none existent.

pidgeotto: how about we watch Star Wars.

GordonRamsay: Which one?

loverboi: UM all of them duh

pidgeotto: It's either all of them or none of them

loverboi: not counting the newer ones

pidgeotto: of course, of course

keef: Lance get your ass down here

loverboi: oh shit

loverboi: be down in a sec

pidgeotto: UMM

pidgeotto: explain

GordonRamsay: I'm helping out at Allura's and so is Shiro

GordonRamsay: He didn't really have a choice

pidgeotto: ...mhmmmmm...sure

pidgeotto: all I hear is GAY

GordonRamsay: leave them be Pidge

GordonRamsay: leave them be

 


End file.
